dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Stuart
|birthplace = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Musician |areas_active = New York |first_appearance = The Slayers |active = 1985-present |status = Occasionally Active |website = Eric Stuart }}Eric S. Stuart (born October 18, 1967) is an American voice actor, voice director and musician who worked for 4Kids Entertainment, NYAV Post, and Central Park Media. He provides voices for English dubs of anime, cartoons, and video games. Some of his most prominent roles include Brock and James in Pokémon, Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Gourry Gabriev in The Slayers. His rock band, the Eric Stuart Band, has toured with many acts in the 1990s including Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band and Peter Frampton. Life & Career Stuart was born in Brooklyn, New York, to a modern dancer mother and a criminal attorney father. He formed his first band at age 14, inspired by his music teacher. He learned to play the guitar in eighth grade, and was writing and recording songs by the tenth grade. Before graduating high school, he had recorded over 40 original songs. After high school, Stuart worked as a production assistant and played shows in the New York City area. As a stage performer, he has toured with Peter Frampton (1999, 2000), Ringo Starr & His All-Starr Band (1997), Lynyrd Skynyrd (1997), and has opened for Jethro Tull (1997), Julian Cope (1995), Hall & Oates (1997, 1998), and Chicago (1995, 1997, 1998) as well. Frampton produced his album Blue, Dressed in Black. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Ultraman Tiga'' (1996-1997) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Funky Cops'' (2002-2004) - Boogaloo, Judge (ep. 3), Chucky Potter (ep. 3), Aaron King (ep. 5), Ziggy Puke (ep. 6), Photographer (ep. 14), Worker (ep. 14), Counterfeiter (ep. 16), Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Tama & Friends'' (1993-1994) - Rodney, Bupkus, Doug (ep. 1), Passerby (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''The Slayers'' (1995) - Gourry Gabriev, Bandit C (ep. 12), Knight (ep. 13) *''Slayers NEXT'' (1996) - Gourry Gabriev *''Pokémon'' (1997-2002) - Brock, James (eps. 10-273), Kanto Pokédex (eps. 50-271), Johto Pokédex, Butch, Magikarp Salesman, Chef (ep. 41), Clown (ep. 90), Trainer (ep. 99), Sheldon (ep. 108), Butler (ep. 124), Earl Dervish (ep. 130), Mr. Parker / Gligarman (ep. 138), Film Narrator (ep. 138), Salesman 2 (ep. 138), Sylvester's Father (ep. 145), Announcer (ep. 153), Uncle Milton (ep. 159), Pierre (ep. 162), Marcello (ep. 187), Harrison (ep. 216), Professor Sebastian (eps. 235-236), Torch Runner (ep. 266), Additional Voices *''Slayers TRY'' (1997) - Gourry Gabriev, Man C (ep. 3) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (1998-2003) - Brock, Butch, James, Flint (ep. 5), Magikarp Salesman (ep. 8), Professor Sebastian (eps. 1-3) *''Magical DoReMi'' (1999-2000) - Vice-Principle Shoople *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Narrator, Siam, Henzo, Additional Voices (4Kids Dub) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2000-2004) - Seto Kaiba, Priest Seto, Gansley (eps. 43-45), Knight Critias, Kemo, Sid, Aknamkanon, Tournament Announcer (ep. 2), Man A (ep. 3), Duelist B (ep. 4), Boy (ep. 6), Mako's Father (ep. 7), Blacksuit A (ep. 8), Big 2 (ep. 8), Big 5 (ep. 8), Jersey Man (ep. 22) **Narrator, Seto Kaiba, Man B (ep. 3), Official (ep. 3), Duelist A (ep. 4), Big 1 (ep. 8), Big 3 (ep. 8), Boy A (ep. 8) (Uncut Version) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2001-2002) - Sergeant Side Order, Burnt Meatballs, Cole Slawter, Gazmacho, Slice (ep. 4), Manhattan Chowderhead (ep. 9) *''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!'' (2001-2003) - Meta Knight, Blade Knight, Sword Knight (eps. 96-100), Coo, Gus, Slice n' Splice (ep. 9), Sleepy (ep. 89), Fryclops (ep. 92) *''Shaman King'' (2001-2002) - Marco Lasso *''Pokémon Advanced Generation'' (2002-2006) - Brock (eps. 1-145), James (eps. 1-145), Kanto Pokédex (eps. 134-145), Butch (ep. 132), Ship Captain (eps. 1 & 124), Team Magma Member (ep. 54), Absol (ep. 107), Master Hamm (ep. 145) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2004) - Mac Metaphor, Dik Dik Van Dik, King Muscle, Beetlebomb, Dialbolic, Hanzo, Announcer #2, Additional Voices *''Sonic X'' (2003-2006) - Jim's Father (ep. 33), Police Officer (ep. 34), Newscaster (eps. 36, 39), Soldier (ep. 36), Astronomer A (ep. 40) *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Rock (ep. 12) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2004-2008) - Bastion Misawa, Seto Kaiba, Kaibaman, Elemental Hero Neos, Ojama Black, Titan, Para, Dox, Elemental Hero Avian (ep. 20) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2008) - Dr. Z, PA Announcer (ep. 34), Spartacus (eps. 53-54), Copper (eps. 55-58) *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Gourry Gabriev, Porter (ep. 7), Prison Guard (ep. 9), Seyruun Guard (ep. 13) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2008-2011) - Elsworth, Lug (ep. 2), Bootleg Owner (ep. 11), Sir Gill de Randsborg (eps. 14-16), Mr. Pitts (ep. 27), Boss (eps. 71-72), Syd Barlow (ep. 76), Sergio (eps. 86-90) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Gourry Gabriev, Dullahan (ep. 2), Villager (ep. 2), Vezendi Merchant (ep. 6), Vezendi Guard (ep. 7), Bandit (ep. 9), Zolf (ep. 10), Marauder (ep. 10) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2011-2014) - Scorch OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Hanzui Konseimaou (eps. 6-7) (NYAV Post Dub) *''Pokémon: The Uncut Story of Mewtwo's Origin'' (1999) - Squirtletwo *''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' (2000) - Brock, James, Pineco, Squirtle *''Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (2006) - Squirtle (archive audio) Anime Films *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report'' (1994) - Koenma, Kuronoe *''Pokémon: the First Movie'' (1998) - Brock, James, Pokédex, Magneton, Squirtle *''Pokémon: the Movie 2000'' (1999) - James, Hitmonchan, Squirtle, Brock *''Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown'' (2000) - Brock, James *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2001) - Brock, James *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2002) - Brock, James, Kabutops, Politoed, Xatu *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2003) - Brock, James, Absol *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2004) - Brock, James, Blastoise, Forretress, Machoke, Tentacool, Venusaur *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2004) - Seto Kaiba *''Pokémon: Lucario & the Mystery of Mew'' (2005) - Brock, James, Bonsly, Forretress, Squirtle, Weavile *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2010) - Seto Kaiba *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions'' (2016) - Seto Kaiba Voice Director *Funky Cops (4Kids Dub) *Pokémon *Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker *Ultimate Muscle *Yu-Gi-Oh! (eps. 1-55, 122-198) *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (eps. 1-52) Trivia *Currently resides in Nashville, Tennessee. Because of this, he has been largely inactive since 2010. However, he has returned to reprise various roles, most notably Seto Kaiba in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions in 2017. External Links *Eric Stuart at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Eric Stuart on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:New York-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Central Park Media Category:Voice Actors for TAJ Productions Category:Voice Actors for Skypilot Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for 4Kids Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post